ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Skull
Flying Skull (also known as Flaming Skull or Screamer SkullScreamerSkullsLoadingScreenTip.png) is in the Realistic and the Stylized versions of the video game and reappears in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class I Osteo-Focused Swarmer *'Type:' Corporeal (dispersible) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Rush, Swarm, Suicide **''Weaknesses:'' Shock Blast Notes: Skulls are scary. especially when they fly around with glowing eyes and try to kill you. These Class I Swarmers are drawn strangely but exclusively to skulls, real or imitation. Like other Swarmers, Flying Skulls defend their territory with exceptional vigor. It's best not to trespass unless accompanied by a fully charged Proton Pack. Contact Protocol: Consider Flying Skulls airborne crawlers. These flying freaks possess exceptional speed and agility, capable of turning on a dime and hitting you with amazing accuracy. Luckily, they can often be sidestepped or dispersed with a few Shock Blasts before they deal any damage. Manifestation Points: *Natural History Museum *Shandor's Island *Central Park Cemetery Flyings Skulls are found throughout the game. They appear in the Museum level as well as the Lost Island level. In addition, any encounter with Cultist Summoners will feature the Flying Skulls as those ghosts are able to generate an unlimited supply of them until captured. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 4 Psychokinetic Manipulation Event *'Abilities:' Flying Ram Tobin's Summary More powerful spectral manifestations have the ability to not only levitate objects, but also to imbue them with a temporary sense of life. This is usually done to effigies and statues with discernible body parts, but more exotic variants have occurred based on the proclivities of the animator. These creations are usually easy to disrupt and are only a serious threat in large quantities. Egon's Notes: Skulls seem like a bit of a cliche to use as a weapon, but they seem to function fairly efficiently as an animated projectile. The hard frontal bone can withstand pretty serious impact before cracking. Ray's Tips: Don't lose your nerve, these aren't nearly as bad as they look. Use the Shock Blast to blast them out of the sky with ease. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Museum, during the "Stumbling Along the Trail..." section. It is hidden in a very small animal statue at the top of the stairs, just after the skull room en route to the Egyptian section. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime The Flying Skulls come in all three colored auras. They attack in swarms. *Red Aura is weak against the Proton Beam. **Appears in: Level 1: Training Day, Level 2: Asylum Brawl, Level 3: River of Ooze, Level 4: NYC Mayhem, Level 7: Back to the Sedgewick, Level 8: Mean Streets, and Level 11: Parkview Retribution *Yellow Aura is weak against the Fermion Shock **Appears in Level 2: Asylum Brawl, Level 7: Back to the Sedgewick, and Level 11: Parkview Retribution *Blue Aura is weak against the Plasma Inductor. **Level 3: River of Ooze, Level 7: Back to the Sedgewick, and Level 11: Parkview Retribution Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016) Flaming Skull first appear in the Aldridge Manor Level in Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016). *'Category:' class 1 spirits *'Type:' Corporeal (dispersible) *'Attacks:' Straight line movements Flaming Skull attack in a line and take only one hit to eliminate. They are the first enemy to appear in the game Containment Unit Note that this is copied directly from the game including misspellings and incorrect grammar. Flaming Skull Alas, these poor class 1 spirits are not just the subjects of heavy metal songs and bad tattoos. Flaming skulls prefer to attack in swarms, destroying themselves in an explosion of slime and fire-- Now that's metal! Appearances Primary Appearances Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Appearances Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016) References Gallery Primary Canon FlyingSkullsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Flying Skulls from Realistic Version CultistSummonersFlyingSkullsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Cultist Summoner's Flying Skulls from Realistic Version Secondary Canon FlamingSkullsinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Flaming Skull bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) FlyingSkullSV01.png|Stylized Version FlyingSkullRedSOS.jpg|Sanctum of Slime; Cutscene, they attack FlyingSkullSOS01.png|Sanctum of Slime; Red Aura GB2016VideoGameFlamingSkullInContainmentUnitBio.png|Bio picture from (Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016)) GB2016VideoGameFlamingSkullInContainmentUnitSc01.png| GB2016VideoGameFlamingSkullSc01.png| GB2016VideoGameFlamingSkullSc02.png| GB2016VideoGameFlamingSkullSc03.png| Category:GB:TVG Characters‎ Category:Corporeal Category:Media Class 1 Category:Media Class 4 Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:GB:VG2016 Characters